Talice Oneshots
by BryannaB709
Summary: I found a challenge while digging around in the Beetlejuice fandom; listen to ten random songs in your playlist, and write ten one-shots based on those songs during the time that that song lasts. Some slight language. And just because, I did more than ten.


_A/N:_ I found a challenge while digging around in the Beetlejuice fandom; listen to ten random songs in your playlist, and write ten one-shots based on those songs _during the time that that song lasts._ Some slight language. And just because, I did more than ten.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Neverland by All-Time Low**

Alice saw him constantly in her dreams; waiting for her to follow him into the oblivion, to leave behind this boring land of rules and expectations.

She saw him in her looking glass; staring back at her with a sad look on his other-wise cheerful face, silently pleading for her to come back.

She saw him in the colors in the garden; the fresh green of the leaves that stood out like his emerald eyes, the dreamy oranges of the sunset that reminded her of his carrot-orange hair.

But she could feel the age settling on her, she didn't feel like she could learn to fall again.

 **Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

Tarrant never thought that he could fall in love.

He never thought that someone could pull at his heart like Alice did.

But he found himself thinking of her even after she had been gone for so long.

He tried voicing how he felt, and she smiled and accepted it.

But now she was gone, and some part of him was telling himself that he should het her go, but part of him was still holding onto her, and still waited for her.

 **Once Upon a Dream by Lana Del Rey**

Alice was walking through her garden, and suddenly saw a strange man standing next to the fountain.

She smiled, and slowly found herself moving into his arms.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and they started dancing to a slow, unknown tune.

She rested her head on his chest, and felt some deep instinct that told her that she knew this man from somewhere.

He smiled, and moved her gently around the garden as they continued to dance.

 **Listen to Your Heart by Roxette**

Alice shed a small tear, and asked herself if she really had to leave Wonderland.

Tarrant had looked so crushed as she said her good-byes, and one part of her wanted to stay, truly, but the stronger part of her drank the Jabberwocky blood, and left him behind.

And now as she laid in her bed, staring up at the plain ceiling with tears in her eyes, she asked herself if she could have really stayed behind.

But she loved Tarrant. She felt her heart beat faster when she was with him, but she felt now that all of her chances of seeing him again had disappeared when she had drank that fucking Jabberwocky blood.

She sobbed to herself, and knew that she should have listened to her heart instead of her brain.

 **Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez**

Alice sat in front of her vanity, and smeared some more make-up onto her face.

Instead of coating her face gently with powder, it just got into her eye, and she threw the bottle across the room in tears.

Tarrant, hearing the commotion, ran into the room, stepping carefully over the broken glass, and said softly, "What's the matter, lass?"

In tears, Alice said, "No matter what I do, I'm never beautiful. Everything I try falls apart!"

Tarrant cupped her cheek in his bandaged hands, and said with a comforting smile, "Cricket, no matter what you think, you will always be beautiful to me."

Alice smiled a watery smile, and said, "You really think that?"

Tarrant hugged her gently, and whispered into her hair, "Of course."

 **Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums**

Tarrant looked sadly out of his window, and saw Alice dancing in the garden.

He had tried to talk to her, to tell her how he felt, but she would always make him fall apart.

She would smile, and his thoughts would shatter.

He would convince himself that he could try, but he would bow his head, and remember that he was too poor for her, that he was just a madman.

 **Painting Flowers by All-Time Low**

Tarrant sat sadly at his position at the tea-table, thinking of Alice and blocking out the outside world.

He had sat in the same spot ever since she had left, thoroughly convinced that she was coming back, and that if he moved, even a little bit, he would miss her.

Mally looked at him sadly, and remembered how he had behaved when Alice was still there.

He loved her, and he would wait for her forever if he had to.

 **Team by Lorde**

Alice and Tarrant stood back-to-back, facing the Jabberwocky and the Red Queen's army at one time.

Tarrant turned around to face Alice, and said in his heavy lisp, "Just in case we don't make it out of this, Alice, I just wanted to tell you."

The card soldiers moved in closer around them, and Alice held her sword higher, saying, "What is it, Hatter?"

He swallowed, and said, "The truth is, Cricket, Ah love yeh, an' Ah always will."

Alice smiled as the card soldiers and Jabberwocky closed in on them, and cut them down as they locked their lips together for one last kiss.

 **Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**

Tarrant smiled as Alice walked towards him in her delicate dress, and held out his arm for her to accept.

She smiled back at him, and took his arm.

They walked into a small dining room, and Alice said, "Oh, Tarrant, you made this for me?"

He smiled, and pulled her closer for a chaste kiss.

Alice smiled against his lips, and pulled him closer.

 **Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus**

Tarrant shed a few small tears, and told his feet to keep walking.

He had a long fight with Alice; she had screamed in tears that he was always away, that he never spent any time with her.

But he yelled back that he loved her with all of his heart, that he would do anything for her, and that she was just imagining things.

She had collapsed on the couch, and yelled back at him that the least he could do was spend time with her.

She had collapsed her head in her arms, and screamed for him to get out, and only come back when he was sure he could.

So he kept walking.

 **Tennis Court by Lorde**

Alice was walking through the ruins of the checkerboard, and saw Tarrant staring at her with the same look on his face.

She smiled, and flipped her hair really slowly, just to see him nearly fall apart watching her.

She knew he was crazy about her, and she loved the way he watched her.

One day, maybe she would tell him that she felt the same way, but now it just fun to watch him love her from afar.

 **Cake by Melanie Martinez**

Tarrant could feel that something was wrong a long time ago.

He had told her he loved her, but he could see the confusion in her eyes as she agreed to love him back.

She had loved him, constantly wearing the fake smile that was starting to wear thin.

He could see it in the way she smiled, that she was getting bored.

And it hurt him, so much, to think that his Alice had been using him the entire time.

 **Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez**

Alice was walking through the Tulgey Woods, when Stayne leaped out from the trees, clasping one of his gloved hands over her mouth as she protested.

He said, "Alice, you are _mine_."

Alice shed a few tears as she thrashed and protested, but he pulled at her clothing, tearing her bodice off of her.

He removed his hand as he pushed her to the ground, and she screamed and tried to scramble away as he advanced on her.

Suddenly, Tarrant burst out of the trees, pulling Stayne off of her, and throwing him to the ground.

He pulled out a sword, and yelled in a thick Outlandish brogue, "Ge' ou' o' 'ere!"

Alice sobbed into his chest as he held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

 **Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

Alice walked nervously through her house, and saw her sister's husband, Lowell, in the bed with another woman, who was making quite a lot of noise as they performed the scandalous act in private.

Margaret walked past the room, and shed another small tear as she poured herself another glass of whiskey, staggering through the halls.

Alice walked after her sister, and saw her sobbing into the armchair in a drunken stupor.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, that's it! Please review, PM, whatever floats your boat! Ciao!


End file.
